


Too Much Trouble

by i01134



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i01134/pseuds/i01134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife had never met a problem quite like Parvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Trouble

William Strife was the solutions man, but he had never met a problem quite like Alex Parvis. 

It was bizarre how one man could cause so much, well, strife for Strife. Since the moment Lewis sent him with the instructions ‘Teach this mess how to take care of himself’ safety-pinned to the front of his shirt, the dark haired disaster machine was following him around like a duckling. 

Despite having a second pair of hands around the tower, progress was slowed down to less than half. 

No more sleepless nights pouring over blueprints or tinkering with machines 

_“But Will there’s monsters out there!”_

No more week-long mining stints underground

_“Strife I feel claustrophobic down here!”_

_“We’ve been down here for ages, we should go home.”_

Every single tool or item had to be crafted twice 

_Except for the bed… it was just too much of a hassle he told Parv when he asked. “If you want one so bad go make one yourself, but you’ll have to find the wool and I don’t know if there are any sheep nearby.” Strife said with crossed arms, sitting on a chest with nearly a stack of string he knew was inside._

_It was just too much of a hassle he told himself in the middle of the hot jungle night, as a sweaty nearly-naked Parv clung to him, mumbling in his sleep._

But Strife had a business to run and he wasn’t going to let his unexpected house guest hinder him. He was the one and only CEO of Strife Solutions. Parv was certainly not his 'partner’ and he was sure to correct him whenever he said so.

_He doesn’t remember when he started using we/us/ours instead of I/me/mine._

_He also doesn’t remember when he stopped correcting himself._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is welcome~  
> Previously posted on Tumblr


End file.
